


Moment

by Hotgitay



Series: Life is unexpected [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: First time for everything





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).



Lucas came closer to him. Robert raised a brow, questioning the movement he was making towards him.

“What are you doing?” He asked Lucas anxiously. Robert was freaking out internally. 

Lucas cut him off by pressing his lips softly against Robert's, moving up and down and sucking and biting at his lower lip.

Once Robert realized what was going on, his instincts took over. He brought a hand up to Lucas’s face, caressing it. His lips pressing hard against Lucas’s lips softly in a sucking motion, kissing him slowly but softly.

Lucas wrapped an arm around Robert's waist, pulling the other man even closer to him. Their bodies pressed up against each other’s tenderly, sucking face with one another.

Robert's hands moved up and down the small of Lucas’s back as the kiss had deepened. Opening his mouth when Lucas’s tongue stopped in front of his teeth, asking for entrance.

Lucas slipped his tongue into Robert's mouth and Robert slipped his into Lucas’s mouth as well, both exploring each other’s mouth before they met, wrapping around each other and dueling for dominance.

This was the first time either of them had ever kissed a guy before and it wasn’t all that bad. Lucas had soft lips and so did Robert. Both were equally good kissers. Robert moaned slightly in between their heated make out session, making noises every so often.

Robert anxiously looked down at the ground once they pulled away from each other, blushing furiously in disbelief that this just happened, “Oh my god.” He muttered under his breath. He laughed nervously, trying to understand how they went from talking to literally making out. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Robert's never done something like this before. He’s kissed plenty of women, but this time it was different. He just kissed a man, not only that, he made out with his best friend. He enjoyed kissing him, he wanted to do it all over again.


End file.
